onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Saldeath
| jva = Kazuya Nakai }} Saldeath is one of the Chief Guards of Impel Down. He is in command of the Blue Gorillas. Appearance His appearance looks to be that of a little devil or imp in a white suit with a yellow shirt underneath, a black tie and he is also seen wearing yellow gloves. He wears a white sun hat with two horns coming out of it bearing the Blugori's skull design in the between them and, like Magellan and Hannyabal, has bat wings growing out from his back. Though it can be difficult to see for his hat, he does not seem to have any outer ears. After the two year timeskip, he has grown to be rather tall while retaining his usual outfit, now fitted for his increase in size. His facial appearance has not changed much from two years previously however. As a child, he had a shaved head. He sported a white long sleeve button up shirt with a black stripe near the stomach. He also had black pants and white shoes. Gallery Personality Saldeath is a calm and level-headed person who does not appear to be nearly as brutal as the Blue Gorillas under his command, even going as far as telling Luffy, Buggy, and Galdino that they should be thankful they were captured by him, before the trio can proceed deeper down to Level 4 where the four Demon Guards are stationed (though he may have been sarcastic at the time). Nevertheless, he takes the position bestowed upon him in Impel Down very seriously; he also tends to easily be annoyed by Luffy when he mistakes him for a monkey. Abilities and Powers As the commander of the Blue Gorillas, Saldeath controls them with his pitchfork by blowing into it like a flute after issuing orders. Also due to being Chief Guard, he has command over lower ranking members of Impel Down. History Impel Down Arc He headed up the trap to capture Monkey D. Luffy, Buggy and Galdino on level three of the underwater prison. But the trap was thwarted due to also catching the sphinx that had fallen down to the level with them. It woke up and tore the seastone net apart freeing the captured pirates. He then rallies his men to go after Luffy. However, due to the blue gorilla being ineffective against Luffy and Bentham he is sent along with the Blue Gorilla to deal with the prisoner riot on Level 2. After Luffy's capture, Saldeath was seen to have subdued all the rioters, but had yet to retrieve all the keys. After Luffy, Ivankov, Inazuma, Crocodile and Jinbe escaped from Level 6, he was ordered to go to Level 4 by Hannyabal. Once there he ordered the Blue Gorillas to attack Ivankov, but they were all defeated with a single blow. He is not seen again afterwards. Two Years Later Saledeath has grown a lot taller and larger. Major Battles *Saldeath and some Blugori vs. Luffy, Buggy, and Galdino *Saldeath and some Blugori vs. Emporio Ivankov Trivia * Due to the way his name is pronounced in Japanese, it sounds like meaning "I am a Monkey"; which is what Luffy thought he said when he introduced himself and Luffy noted that he did not look like one. References Site Navigation fr:Saldeath ca:Saldeath it:Saldeath zh:薩魯戴斯 es:Saldeath Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Impel Down Staff Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists